Even More Than Triangles
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Right before Jason and his friends go journey to retrieve the Golden Fleece, Pythagoras and Icarus have a moment to make their relationship stable.


**A/N** : I am pretty sure that people in Atlantis do not have knowledge about safe sex … well, maybe Pythagoras … So let me just say that you should do it safe. Condoms also protect you against STDs, not just pregnancy.

And yeah, Icarus is alive, because I don't like him dead. Especially when I ship Icarus/Pythagoras! Basically when Icarus flew through the sky, he damaged bones, but was still alive (if you want an explanation). Oh, and there are some ironic sentences in the story…

 **Disclaimer** : With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; BBC Films owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Warnings** : M, smut, Icarus/Pythagoras pairing

~ If you don't like two guys getting it on (sexual intercourse), or are underage, I suggest you don't read this.

* * *

 **.: Even More Than Triangles :.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pythagoras rolled on his side, coming face-to-face with Icarus.

Both men were lying on the floor, in their shelter (a cave), along with Hercules, Jason, and the Seer, Cassandra (who were asleep). Although it was nighttime, and rest was required for the energy used the next day, Pythagoras and Icarus needed a few of their own moments.

The brunet gave his usual smile whenever being around Pythagoras and the mathematician returned it. "So, I hear we have a big day tomorrow. You know, retrieving the Golden Fleece. I think it's great that we all get to help save our home. But do you ever worry that … one of us might die?

"Always. But a strange thing I noticed is that whatever situation we get ourselves into, we still make it out alive. The gods seem to want us to live."

"I don't believe in gods," Icarus said truthfully.

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why? Do you believe in them?"

"Honestly, everything I have seen and experience, it is still a mystery on whenever we have gods or not. The Seers use them as an explanation for sight. Jason and Pasiphaë, just to name as an example, are marked by the gods. We live in a place of magic, were anything can happen. The word magic may have different meanings, and perhaps the gods are powerful people who control the world. It seems—"

"Please, my head is swarming from your observations." Icarus leaned closer, their lips nearly touching, but not. It was an invitation.

Pythagoras turned pink, yet accepted it, and their mouths pressed together. The kiss was powerful, and hungry, as if nothing mattered.

Icarus displayed dominance, rolling on top of the blond and pinning him down. Pythagoras gave a quiet moan. Before they could go further, however, Hercules interrupted with a rant, "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep! If you want, you can go outside, but don't make any noise."

Pythagoras couldn't think of a comeback, and was slightly embarrassed that they were caught in the act.

"Well, should we go away?" Icarus whispered.

"Yes."

They both abandoned the shelter, going several feet away. The stars were out, reminding them both of an old conversation—when Icarus had also previously been on top of Pythagoras, but went off.

"I always thought Hercules was a heavy sleeper," Pythagoras commented. "He always makes it through the night without waking up, unless I hit him over the head with a scroll."

Icarus chuckled. "Do you want to continue where we were?"

"I don't know," Pythagoras answered honestly. "I—I've never been this close to another person."

Icarus gave a small nod. "I understand."

They lied down, back flat and stared up at the sky.

Pythagoras felt disappointed that he could not please Icarus. Even though he didn't feel ready, he knew that heading in the next step was sealing the relationship between two people. He was also happy that he could share it with a man who was kind, and loved him. Licking his lips, he placed a hand on Icarus' chest. He felt a pulse underneath his palm—quick, and in synch with his own. "I want to do this."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt. I hate seeing you cry."

"I am sure. As sure as I could possibly be." Pythagoras felt comforted under every touch, sound, or gesture that Icarus made. He knew that his hear belonged to the brunet, and that their fate was intertwined. Surely … surely they belonged together?

"Tell me when you want to stop. I will." Icarus slowly removed Pythagoras' toga and trousers, and immediately the blond was self-conscious, as he, too, removed the other boy's clothing.

They seemed to understand each other, without having to say anything. In fact, the silence was good. They were using all of the five senses for they're actions.

As the pressed against each other, kissing, and touching around, they began the foreplay.

Icarus nipped on the fair-skinned boy's neck, trailing his hands down to the stomach.

Pythagoras felt agony wash over him. He was anxious for them to do it, to feel the rush of exhilaration and maybe even the pain. It was nice to experience something that made you feel so alive. Icarus sensed his desire, and flipped him on his stomach.

Icarus started to stretch Pythagoras out, carefully and slowly so that he could get used to the sharp feeling.

Pythagoras gave a whimper.

"Are you okay?" Icarus asked.

"Wait." Pythagoras used his toga as a blanket underneath him, and then went to his former position.

Icarus continued, always asking if they wanted to stop every increasing moment they got closer to starting.

Pythagoras appreciated the concern, and started getting used to the sensation, the throbbing pain going dull. It hurt, but at the same time, he wanted more of it. Icarus started to thrust into the hole, pushing in and then put. Again, slow with caution.

Pythagoras didn't know if he wanted it to go faster or if it was okay. The movements made his body spasm, and feel the flaring pain. He let out a choked sob. "Don't stop," he managed to say. "Go faster, please."

Icarus obeyed, determined to hit the prostate.

Pythagoras couldn't concentrate that well, feeling overwhelmed and he clenched his fingers tightly over part of his clothing. _Please_ , he thought. _Please…_

Icarus let out sounds of effort, which was the only noise heard. Pythagoras wondered if people could hear them—that would be indisputably awkward. He felt his body was tearing apart, until there was a sliver of pleasure. "Yes," he said.

Icarus understood, and began to hit slower, not wanting to lose the precision.

Pythagoras let out muffled moans, pressing the toga against his mouth. As he finally came, Icarus went a moment later, respectively moving out as the seed shot onto the ground, narrowly missing the toga underneath.

There was a slight panting, and only two emotions were expressed: relief and love.

As they both put on their clothing, with Pythagoras' having a noticeable stain on his front, they went quiet.

Words may ruin what they had both shared, but both were curious about each other's reactions. Or maybe they both needed to know that they will be together, and everything will be fine.

"Stars," Pythagoras said quietly.

"What?"

"They are not as beautiful as you."

"What about triangles?" Icarus teased. "Do you love them more than me?"

"I love you more than anything else."

"That is good to hear. Because I love you. You are everything to me."

Although they were tired and sleepy, they had enough energy to hold hands as they made their way back.

And then they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
